


Collection of One Shots

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Some first person, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of One shots I posted to Tumblr and have compiled here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Weakness

Love is Weakness

Billy/Flint  
BIlly’s thoughts as Hume was trying to get him to talk.

 

I do not know how much time has passed because I’m starting to hallucinate. Once I looked up and saw Flint standing there over me and I almost cried with relief. It hurts, the hot leather and I can feel it about to burn into my skin. 

I’ve never felt so much frustration in my life. I know in my heart, deep down, he didn’t intentionally let me go. Flint’s hand hovers before me and I try to lift my own but its heavy. My whole body is weighing me down now and I’m trying not to think about the sand and the sun. Flint smiles grimly at me and its disappointment. He lifts his hand and turns away. “No…” I croak out. I wasn’t going to betray him. I just wanted the truth. I would never betray him.

I would have called his name but my mouth was too dry. Don’t turn away, I wanted to beg him. Take me with you. Or just, take me. They were hopeless, my stupid feelings. Flint did not love me. He had a woman. I was just… a passing fancy. I had no proof that he even liked men. All I had was the way he would look at me. 

That’s what hurt so much, I think, that night. He looked at me and I saw him struggle. I saw the pain in his eyes when he knew I was going to fall. It was the first sign I ever had that he actually cared about me. I had been stubborn of course, Hume wasn’t getting anything out of me. When my senses cleared a little I realized Flint wasn’t there. 

“Well, Mr Bones,” Hume leaned over me. “How many more days do you have in you, d’ye think? Or do you still believe your beloved Captain will save you?” The scorn in his voice was clear. 

Oh god, had I said something? I forced my eyes open to look at him. “You’re wrong, I hate Captain Flint.”  I muttered feebly. 

“A man who did not love his Captain would not have lasted as long as you have, Billy Bones.” Hume remarked. “Perhaps one more day might loosen your tongue.”

I gritted my teeth and longed to get my hands on his throat. 

“I wonder if you bugger him or he buggers you,” Hume continued maliciously. “I could hang you just for that.”

My eyes widened slightly, “Noth…”  nothing happened between us,  I almost blurted it out until I realized my terrible mistake. I had just given him leverage over me.

Hume’s merciless chuckle echoed in my head.  “Love is weakness, Billy Bones, and now I know yours.”

My heart sank, he’d found me out. I was going to die here. How many more days would it take for the leather to burn mold to my skin. I  love him. I knew then as I always known but was afraid to say. That was the real truth and he’d never know how much.

-Fin-


	2. The Flint Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver confronts Flint about Billy and immediately regrets it

Billy/Flint  
Silver’s POV  
Rating: General

Flint watched them come up the beach together and his eyes narrowed. I frowned at his expression. This was always part of the Flint equation I didn’t quite get. There was only so many things Flint confided in me and every day we were making progress towards being true partners. 

I knew he cares about what Billy thinks of him but I did not know the precise reason why up until this exact moment. 

Ben Gunn was laughing at something Billy said. He put his hand casually on Billy’s shoulder and the Boson didn’t flinch away from it. I’d tried that once before to get close to Billy but I was rebuffed. That Ben was handsome was undeniable. The fact that he and Billy were becoming friends was also undeniable. 

Flint’s expression fascinated me. Until now I never had any hard evidence of what I had long suspected. I’m an observant man and I knew for a long time something didn’t add up. I know why he would keep something like this to himself. It makes complete sense because it was something I could use. 

Was Billy aware? I looked over at the Boson who seemed completely oblivious to the rage seething in the Captain. I frowned. It didn’t appear to be the case or perhaps Billy wouldn’t let Ben stand so close to him.  When Billy looked over at us and headed this way, I watched Flint struggle to compose himself. 

What a fascinating and dangerous revelation. I wasn’t sure if I wanted Flint to know that I knew. I would watch them closely now for any sign that something had passed between them. So far it was ambiguous. I didn’t know they ever would. It would be a dangerous thing to do. 

I found myself staring at Flint’s face the entire time Billy spoke. I noticed how he hung on to the man’s every word. I lowered my gaze to his hands. They were clenched. I looked up at Billy’s face and couldn’t for the life of me see anything different in his expression. 

That was when I realized something. 

I wasn’t seeing any difference because that is ALWAYS how Billy looked at the Captain. It wasn’t hatred as he would have us believe. It was adoration. It was the same look that Madi had been giving me lately.  I suppose that was how I recognized it and it finally hit me. 

Billy Bones is in love with Flint. 

That’s when all of his actions finally made sense. Everything Billy does is for Flint in spite of the words that tumble out of his mouth. He doesn’t want his true feelings revealed. 

I looked between them both with a steady, critical eye. These were my partners and I would need to figure out what good would come of this. How could I use this situation to my advantage?  I didn’t really care if they consummated their obvious lust for each other but I didn’t want it to affect our situation.

Billy moved away from us finally and went back to Ben. 

“They look quite a pretty pair, don’t they?”  I mentioned to Flint. 

He turned a gaze on me that made me immediately regret saying a single word. If looks could kill. I’d be flayed and dead.

“Stay out of it,” snapped Flint with the sharpness of a blade cutting flesh. 

I suppose I have something of a death wish when it comes to him. My mouth kept talking, “It’s alright, you know.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He snapped at me. 

“If you and he…” I began.

His hand reached out suddenly and grasped my neck. His storm green eyes bored into mine as his fingers began to squeeze. He said everything he needed to say with his eyes. I didn’t need words to get that message.  A single moment later he released my neck then abruptly turned and stalked off. 

I rubbed my neck and glanced over to see Billy staring at the Captain as he walked away. Billy gave me a concerned look and I just shrugged. 

This is something I’m leaving alone if I wanted to survive as Flint’s partner.

*Fin*


	3. Your Transparent Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben talks to Billy about Flint

Billy/Flint  
Season 3 Episode 9 missing scene.  
Rating; General.

for [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

I watched Ben from the other side of the table. He busied himself by reading one of the books in the house. I didn’t like that he had taken one of them to read but honestly we had a lot of waiting ahead of us. I didn’t like spending more time at this place than we already had. I got up abruptly from the table and pretended not to notice that his eyes had followed me. 

I hated this house. 

I hated it with every fiber of my being. I never wanted to know about it but now, here I was, standing in the place that she lived. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked as he turned a page.   
  
I had been surprised to see that he knew how to read. I didn’t know that much about his background, but so far I liked him.  “I’m fine,” I shrugged.

“No you aren’t,” replied Ben with a slight twist of his lips. “It can’t be Vane that has you this riled. You don’t give a fuck if that man lives or dies. This is something to do with Flint.” 

“I’m not riled!” I snarled, sighed and sat back down. I took a moment to reflect on his last calm comment. “It’s this place,” I said heavily. It was wearing on my soul being in the place where he’d shared his  life with _her_.  Ben had a way of telling me how things were. I did appreciate that to a certain extent. He was persistent in his questions and to the point. The fucking annoying part was that he was right.  He’d sized me up a while back and taken to following me around. 

“Billy,” Ben set the book down and regarded me calmly. “I think you need to talk about it. I think you’ve been needing to talk about it for years.” 

“What is it you think I need to talk about?” I asked him. My words were sharper than I intended but I wasn’t going to volunteer information. 

He gave me a look and put both his hands on the table. It was a sign that he was about to say something I didn’t want to hear. Ben seemed to be the kind of guy who would always talk straight. “Billy,” he started. “You need to talk about your feelings for Flint.”

“My …. I’m sorry, what?” I tried not to panic, “You know what they are!” I knew my voice had a defensive tone to it. I was desperately trying to make it sound normal but my failure was obvious. 

Ben’s expression remained calm and serious as he looked at me. “I’m not judging you, Billy.” He didn’t look at me like a man who wanted a potential lover, or a man who was trying to gain leverage. He looked honestly like he cared. “You need to talk about it before you explode. You can trust me, Billy. I won’t tell anyone.”

The horrible part was that he was right. I have been bottling this up inside for so long I didn’t know how else to be. How had he managed to figure out what no one else had? Jesus. I inhaled sharply and exhaled again, indecision warring in my mind. He was right, my feelings ran deep. I’ve known for a long time what my motivation was in protecting Flint. Years, really. In the past I could hide them but lately… things were escalating. Everything he’s done recently has taken a toll on my heart. It nearly destroyed me as I watched him try and get himself killed. The only thing I could do was be resigned to it. 

In a last ditch attempt to make him snap out of it I told Silver I didn’t care if he lived or died. I hoped John would think of something and he did. Now I was left with these inconvenient emotions and unresolved tension bubbling up inside. “I don’t know what to say.” I spread my hands with a sigh. “I don’t know how to explain.”

“I don’t need an explanation, Billy.” Ben told me gently. His voice was soothing, I liked hearing it. “You need to say it aloud.”

How was that going to help? Admit to loving Flint? Admit that every miserable comment I ever made about him was a complete an utter lie to cover my own ass? I grimaced. “It’s impossible,” I shook my head, “And hopeless.”

“Nothings impossible, Billy.” Ben shook his head. 

 

-FIN-

*Fin*


	4. Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint tries to reason with Billy about Mrs Barlow

Not This Time

Billy/Flint  
Black Sails

Random Ficlet Series for [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

I flinched when he touched me and immediately cursed. He gazed at me in surprise and his lips curled into a halfhearted smirk. 

“What’s wrong now?” Flint asked me. His fingers ghosted over my biceps and I forced my body to remain calm. “I’ve told you everything.”

Normally it was something that always worked to turn me on. He knew every inch of my body. He knew how to make me quiver and shake with need with just his eyes. “Why did you never tell me before?” I asked him sharply. I had only just learned the entire story. He’d lied to me for years and now she was coming to the ship. She was going to be in my home. I hated her so much for the hold she had on Flint. She wouldn’t ever let him go and he wouldn’t part from her. Even for me.

“I never thought you and her would meet.” Flint’s fingers dropped from my skin and the loss of that warmth made me ache. “But now it is inevitable.”

“Does she know?” I knew the answer to that already. Of course she did, he didn’t even have to tell me but he nodded. I was so jealous I could hardly see straight. He made me think I was the only one who could touch him but now it wasn’t so.

“Billy…” Flint tried to speak.

“You had no right to keep this from me!” I growled. I was hurt far worse than if he hadn’t finally given in to his need for me. I know my voice was a trifle higher than usual but it was getting difficult to think. I wanted to punch something, him specifically. I would very much like to strangle that woman’s pretty little neck. The awkward explanation of his history with her had just made my blood boil rather than placate me.

He lifted his hand again and his fingers resumed their earlier tactic and gently brushed my arm. I wanted to tell him to stop it. When he did that I had too much trouble getting brain cells to work. I was resolved not to let it go though. I always rolled over for him. I always made it easier. I did everything he wanted. 

Not this time.

“It’s been nearly a month, Captain.” I reverted to his title because I knew that would annoy him. He liked it when I called him by his given name. “A month that we’ve been fucking. I let you do whatever you wanted with me. I expected you to trust me and you don’t.” I tried hard to grasp hold of my anger because I wasn’t ready to let him sooth me. “You’ve only told me about her because she’s coming aboard. You weren’t ever going to tell me, were you?”

“It’s not that simple, Billy.” Flint grimaced. I could tell my anger was getting to him. His hand left my skin again and he went to his bottle of rum.

“It is for me. I have lied for you, I have done everything you’ve wanted. Hell, ever since I have known you I have done whatever you wanted. But you want me to be civil to a woman you love. Did you ever love me or am I just convenient? No, I don’t want to know. Fuck you.” I stepped back. “Bring her aboard if you want but you are not touching me as long as she is.” I whirled away from him and stormed towards the door. I was so angry I wanted to wrench it off its hinges. I almost missed his soft reply.

 “I do love you, Billy. That’s the truth of it.” He sounded a little lost but I pretended not to hear him.  I wanted no part of him with _Mrs Fucking Miranda Barlow_ coming on my ship. She would be in MY home.The Captain’s woman.

I left him there and no one got in my way as I stalked as far away from the Captain’s Cabin as possible.They all knew about us, except the ones particularly dense. And they all knew why I was furious.

*Fin*


	5. What the Heart Wants - Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre series ficlet pt 1. Set before all the shit went down.

What the Heart Wants Pt 1

Billy/Flint  
Prior to Episode 1.01 A little AU.  
Rating: Mature

FOR: [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

It’s been a trying day. We lost several crewmen. They were friends of mine, brothers. I’d was getting used to that even though it pains me every time. I hate to admit it but that wasn’t the real reason for my anger. It’s Flint. It’s always Flint. I can’t live without him and I want to hate him but I can’t. It’s insane and heartbreaking and I know I’ve set myself up to be screwed more ways than one.

The heart wants what it wants. That’s what they tell me. But why in all the seven seas did it have to be this man?

I was heavily into the rum when he sent someone to find me. “Tell him he can go fuck himself,” I slurred drunkenly.

The sailor blinked at me warily. I could tell he didn’t really want to do that and compressed my lips tightly in annoyance. The men were so damn afraid of him so I relented. “Fine,” I rolled my eyes. “Just tell him I’m busy.”

He soon left me alone with my rum and work in the hold. That’s where I had been hiding out. There were leaks to contend with. It was my excuse to be anywhere but where the Captain would come looking for me.

I turned around and kept working. The rum was within easy reach and this at least gave me something else to think about. If I didn’t focus on the Walrus my mind would wander. Eventually I’d give in to desire and make my way to his cabin. We’d share a laugh and a drink. One thing would lead to another and he’d loosen up and let me fuck him.

I sighed, I should not have thought of that.  I just… can’t win. I rubbed the back of my neck wearily. It was hard work being one of James Flint’s lovers. Trying to understand him was like trying to get in touch with a battering ram. He doesn’t exactly confide in me. I hope he will one day. I want him to. I know I’m not the only one and there’s someone else but I don’t know who it is. Sometimes it drives me mad not knowing. When he’s not on board the Walrus I know he’s with them and I want so badly to follow him one of these days. I want to see my competition in person… and I don’t. If it’s a pretty little woman, I think I’ll be sick at the sight of her.

When we talk, it’s always about me. He usually wants to know about my day and doesn’t like to talk about himself.  He wants to know if anyone gives me a hard time about him. They don’t. No one dares to argue with me. It pays sometimes to have the extra height and muscles. They’d rather not get pounded. They know I’m ruthless when I want to be.

I don’t feel like being a warm body for James Flint today.  I don’t feel like anything. I feel numb. Maybe I had too much rum. I finished the latch patch and sighed. My shirt was soaked through and I shivered from the cold. DeGroot had warned me to wait until tomorrow before coming down here.  Maybe I should have listened to him.

“Billy?” I heard the sailor say cautiously from above.

“What?” I snapped.  I had to grit my teeth to stop them from chattering.

“He says to tell you …” The younger man swallowed nervously. “Now. If you don’t go to him, he says he’ll come get you.”

I turned angrily and slammed the hammer down on a crate. I stood there for a few moments seething. I could tell the sailor was frightened so I took pity on him and stomped up the stairwell and through the hatch. Everyone watched me as I stalked through the ship. John had the audacity to toss me a towel.  I found my way to the captain’s cabin, knocked briefly and opened the door.  I was all set to yell at him until I saw the look on his face.

My anger died in my throat. He was hurting. He was upset that members of the crew died and people blamed the deaths on him. He hated being cast as a villain. I knew that much. I sighed and shut the door.

“Do you think me a monster, Billy?” He asked me softly.

“You know better than that,” I muttered as I peeled off my shirt.

He closed the distance between us and kissed me hard. I was breathless by the time his tongue set my mouth free.  I would never think him a monster. I knew better and no matter how hard I tried to hate him, I knew my love for him would always outweigh it. I’d never let him down.

*Fin*


	6. What the heart wants - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set prior to episode 1.01

What the Heart Wants 2

Billy/Flint  
Rating: Mature/sort of explicit  
Slightly AU about six months Prior to episode 1.01

For [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

A continuation from Pt 1  <http://rufferto9.tumblr.com/post/141241003539/what-the-heart-wants-pt-1>

Sex with Flint was not romantic and always something that I marveled at. It was a contradiction. Sometimes I felt like he loved it and needed it and other times I felt like he wished I was someone else. Those times hurt and I am ashamed to admit that I could not bring myself to ask. I told myself I didn’t want to know who he wished I was. 

Does he love me? I doubt it. If he loved me he would trust me and he doesn’t. I don’t have his ear, I just have his body. I want to call him a friend but friends trust each other. One day things will change. One day I won’t be beholden to him and he will treat me as an equal. I longed for that day. I longed for him to look at me with the same grudging respect he shows people like Charles Vane. 

I also marveled at how Gates reacted every time he caught me leaving the Captain’s cabin late at night to return to my hammock. He would give me this withering stare and  a disappointed sigh. I didn’t know what he was so upset about until I asked him one day. He told me it wasn’t me he was annoyed at. He felt that Flint was just using me. He was sure Flint was going to hurt me. He was also sure that Flint barely knew my name but that was rubbish. He knew who I was. 

I wracked my brain with ideas of what I could do to gain Flint’s trust. The only thing I could think of was to continue to keep this from being something that could be used against him. I wondered if the best thing I could do was to make people think I hated him. That might be a good plan.

He nibbled on my neck and prompted me to move. I could tell he was impatient by the way I was taking my time. The nibble became a rough bite. That would leave a mark. I growled and shushed him. 

“James. If you want me to move, say so.” I told him cheekily. I liked to fluster him and make him give in to passion. It brought down his barriers and I could watch him come undone. 

He bit me again and I cursed at the pain. I felt his fingers dig into my back and he began to try and control me. It was always a fight between us. He wanted me inside him but he also wanted to call the shots. 

This time I wasn’t going to let him. “Come on, Captain.” I purred in his ear. “Let go.” I felt him shudder and knew he was close. I kept the same rhythm.

He gave a muffled curse himself, “Billy… Goddamnit.” He was breathless and barely coherent when he grasped my jaw and pulled up my  head so he could glare at me. He tried to force me to comply but that only ended up throwing us both off balance.

We crashed down from the side of the cannon to the floor. He groaned and I avoided crushing him by breaking the impact with my powerful arms. Now that i had him pinned to the floor with my cock buried inside him, I grinned ruthlessly. 

He gave me a glare that would have frightened off a veteran pirate but I just laughed. 

In this one thing, he would not be the master of me. 

So, I took my goddamn time and made the moment last. 

**TBC?** we’ll see.


	7. Bad Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tells Ben a story about his childhood

Bad Poetry

Billy/Flint  
Rating Mature  
A little AU.  Humor  
Warnings: Off screen mention of sex between a 16 year old / 14 year old.  
  
For [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

“What was your life like in London, Billy?” Ben asked me one day as I was showing him where the most important pulleys were.  It was an excuse, actually, because Flint was up on deck. He had a tendency lately to pay attention to me when Ben was around and I was going to milk that for all it was worth. I had a feeling Ben had no fucking clue. He was just happy to have someone to talk to finally.  I worried a little that Flint might do something to him. 

I hadn’t thought about that in a very long time. I grimaced slightly at the idea of thinking about my childhood. It had been ripped away from me. I suppose I had been happier than most. My mother and father are generous people. I don’t know if they’re still alive, I’ve never looked for them. I don’t want to know. My mother loved me very much and my father taught me how to fight for my rights. I was way too young when I got stolen.  “My parents were agitators and we didn’t have a lot of money. We got by though and I was never without food or clothing. My father educated me.” I glanced over my shoulder then at Flint and he was still watching us.

Flint’s eyes bored into mine and I swallowed. I hated it when he did that.

“I guess I was always different, taller than everyone else my age and I had regular meals.” I  shrugged.

Ben hung on to my words, I noticed. He gazed happily up at me and I had to compare his look with Flint’s. Flint’s was an angry glare whereas Ben’s was just a man admiring another man. I think. I could be wrong but I doubted it. Ben didn’t really look the type.

“I was optimistic about the world and my future. I loved books.” I smiled as I remembered my bedroom. “Still love them, actually.” I grinned and Ben chuckled. Under my lashes I noticed Flint sit down nearby and grab some rope to wind up. As usual his eyes never left me. Of course, I knew what that was about and felt a little sorry for Ben. “I used to write poetry.”

“For a particular girl?” Ben wondered. “She must have been pretty to catch your eye.”

“Ahem,” I cleared my throat. It hadn’t been about a girl but a pair of twins. Boy and Girl, a very er…convenient situation. “When I was almost fifteen my friends at the time were Shelly and Michael … Kent, I believe their last name was. They lived down the street. They were about half a year older than me. Sixteen, both ginger-haired. I guess you could say I have a type.”

Ben didn’t get it, not yet.

Flint smiled like a cat ready to pounce.

“Michael was my best friend, we did everything together and got into a lot of shit.”  I could sense Flint going through every Kent he’d ever known and putting them on his shit list.

As I continued with the story, I began to gain a captive audience. Silver was listening nearby, Flint wasn’t even bothering to hide his interest and Ben was eating up every word. “Twins,” I supplied to the audience. “My mother didn’t approve, they were too old for me to be hanging around with but Michael knew where all the good hiding places were in our neighborhood. I used to carry my parent’s pamphlets around and he and I would figure out how to get them to the most unlikely places. Michael was handsome, not as tall as me of course but a well built, stocky lad and his sister.” I whistled, “She was gorgeous and utterly in love with me.”

“What did she look like?” Ben wondered.

“Curvy, luscious, redhead.” I supplied. Silver laughed and Flint continued to glare at me. “She was a curious thing and made up some excuse to go into my room one day. She found my stack of extremely awful poetry. Yes, I tried, I admit, I was young and stupid and my parents were writers. It didn’t take me long to realize I wasn’t.”

My audience began to grow at the mention of a curvy redhead. “After she discovered it she was certain all the words were written for her. To my extreme confusion she began to flirt with me. I never dealt with that side of a woman before and had no idea what to do. When Michael found out he decided to take her down a peg or two because she was preening all over the block about how she had Billy Manderly’s affections.”

“He’d learned of a plot of hers to catch me and seduce me during a festival so took it upon himself to protect me.” I continued the story and enjoyed the way more people began to listen. “To make a long story short, she found me alright and was all set to carry out her plan but she was thwarted. You see, Ben.”  

The other pirates on the crew were hanging on to the moment they were waiting for since they knew me well. “There was a person I had been writing that poetry for but it wasn’t her.” I grinned widely because Ben still hadn’t got it.

“But what girl?”  He wracked his brains trying to think of someone I had mentioned.

I let out a long sigh, “Ben, you haven’t been paying attention, have you?”  I leaned forward and whispered loudly into his ear. “She found me fucking her brother.”

Ben flushed. “Oh, Jesus.”

Flint smirked.

Silver laughed loudly and the other pirates cheered.

“That didn’t deter her though. I had a very interesting night.” I grinned. “Never get between two red-heads if you can help it. It doesn’t end well.” I paused, in a ‘wait for it’ manner. “Unless you’re fucking both of them.”

Raucous laughter erupted on the Walrus and rum was passed around. Ben sort of shifted his gaze from me to Flint and back again. Realization had finally dawned on the man.

It was about time.

“Welcome to the Walrus, Ben.”  DeGroot snorted.


	8. Your Choice, Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint makes Billy an offer he can't refuse

Your Choice, Billy

Billy/Flint  
Rating:Mature  
Season 1. Episode 6

For [@billybonesflint](https://tmblr.co/mQxY7wCeZLkoeRGQb1Vapog)

I didn’t know what to think of Flint’s motivations but I did know one thing. I was eaten alive by the idea of him having a woman. I shuddered and tried to think. The battle with the **Andromache** was over and I wanted to confront him about the letter without Gates around.  My stomach churned and I was angry. I was so fucking angry. No one had ever mentioned a woman. Jesus Christ. But now, here was hard evidence.

I couldn’t think straight. All I could think about is how he winked at me and how he behaved during that entire conversation. I wanted to hurt him as much as he’d hurt me. I steadied my breathing and knocked on the door. As usual, I didn’t wait for an answer and barged in. Flint whipped his head around and glared.

I still had war paint on and my Adrenalin was high. That’s the only excuse I had for the next thing I did. I started to speak and closed my mouth again.

Fuck.

I turned slightly and locked the door.

Flint’s glare remained but he didn’t flinch from his position. He was standing by his desk, proud and unrepentant. I wanted to wipe that look off his face. He didn’t say anything, he simply waited.

That just made it worse.

All the emotion bubbled up inside of me and I did perhaps the stupidest thing I had ever done. I stalked over and invaded his space. My fist balled up to hit him. He didn’t move or try to dodge out of the way. He simply watched me like a hawk. I abruptly pulled away and ran my fingers over my head.  I had no idea what to say. He’d gotten away with too much. I’d let him get away with too much. A war of indecision pummeled my brain he gave a light knowing smile.

What he did next made me question my sanity and whether or not I was dreaming.  He stepped back a little and undid his sword belt. The belt he discarded along with his weapons. I looked at him in confusion and my body began to react of its own accord. He pulled off his jacket and undid the top buttons of his shirt. I swallowed. It was getting very warm in the cabin. He spreads his hands slightly as if to show me he was ready for anything I wanted to do.

“Which is it, Billy?” Flint asked me with an impatient look. “Fight or Fuck?”

“Beg Pardon?” I stared at him.

“You heard me,” he was completely serious.

“That’s not why I’m …” I paused because it was a complete and utter lie. My cock certainly knew what it wanted.

“Really?” Flint gave me a sardonic look.

“What the hell is this?” I trembled as he prowled closer. Too close. My cock strained and my knees nearly buckled. Was he trying to seduce me into complying with his insanity? If I was honest with myself it was hardly a seduction and god help me, I wanted him badly.

“Your choice, Billy.” Flint didn’t touch me yet.  He looked up at me, lips slightly parted.

I stared at those lips much as I had many, many times. Desire bubbled inside me and took over any other emotion. I was at the end of my rope and I was confused, angry and hurt. Maybe that’s why I surrendered. I don’t know. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I lurched forward and seized his shirt. My fists bunched in the material and I searched his eyes. They burned like a fire on a dry night, crackling with energy. I wanted that fire. I needed it like air to breathe.

So I chose to take it. I kissed him.  I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth and pressed my body up against his. I licked and sucked with abandonment. I don’t even know what I was thinking, I just knew what I wanted. I didn’t realize it but while I plundered his mouth he had somehow managed to get my belt off. It fell to the floor in a clatter. I kept kissing him and my hands weren’t idle. God he was warm and compliant, his skin welcomed my touch. Without hesitation I pulled his shirt over his head when I had to pause my assault of his lips in order to breathe.

My pants were loosened and my cock sprang free. It wasn’t exposed to the cold air for long because Flint had it in hand a moment later. I searched his eyes and didn’t know what to do. Did he want me to fuck him? Was he going to fuck me? I …

“What do you want, Billy?” He asked me gently. There was such kindness in his eyes that I couldn’t believe he was the same person.

“You,” I whispered huskily. As he stroked me all coherent thought fled from my mind. He knew what he was doing. It was an embarrassingly short time later that I came with my arms resting on his shoulders.

“Are you sure about his?” He asked once I could breathe again. I marveled because it felt like he was an entirely different man.

“Yes,” I nodded vigorously and he maneuvered me slightly. He pulled off my shirt and I stood bare before him.

“You’re beautiful, Billy.” He whispered.

I didn’t need to hear these things but they felt good nonetheless. The panic in my stomach had settled. He jerked his head slightly and helped me get into a comfortable position.  It wasn’t long before I was prepared enough for him to take me. I closed my eyes and relaxed when he entered me. It had been a very long time and I had wanted this for years. I could hardly believe it was finally happening.

The reality of it was like nothing I’d ever imagined. Flint wasn’t harsh, he was gentle and considerate. I had never expected him to be any of these things. My body sang from his touch and it was over too soon.  

That was probably a good thing because it wasn’t like we had time. We dressed awkwardly. I couldn’t meet his eyes. I had come here to yell at him and instead had let him fuck me. Somehow it didn’t make me feel any better. He could tell that I was uncomfortable and passed me some rum. I had no idea what to say. I knew that once I’d had a taste of him I’d never get enough. It was also just then I realized he had just manipulated me into compliance. Again.

“Captain,” I began softly.

“My name is James, Billy.” He told me gruffly. “Now, what is it that you wanted?”

My lips pressed together in irritation. “I…” I was about to speak except that someone banged on the door and the Scarborough was upon us.  I wished I had said something. How was I to know what I would wake up to the next morning and the misery that followed.

*FIN*


	9. Who Are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's pained because Flint won't give him a sign

“… because feels good.” Flint glanced at me and I swallowed heavily.  God damn it all to hell, why was he acting like this? He knew. He knew what I felt for him. He stood there, leaning casually against the table and I was certain he knew what I really wanted desperately to do. We talked about a few more things and his eyes slid over to me. Dufrense would be by shortly, no one was looking our way. 

I hadn’t had his touch since the night I went into the water. I craved it like I needed air to breathe and he knew. My hands clasped together on the table and he hesitantly reached over. We were in public, anyone could see us. We hadn’t had a chance yet to be alone. I’d heard from the men Mrs Barlow was around too. My rival. I uncurled my fist and our fingers barely touched. They were shadowed by the darkness and I stared at him.

I longed to kiss him. To throw myself at him, I longed for any kind of acknowledgement of his affection for me. I was alive and he hadn’t blinked an eye or uncurled from this emotionless thing in front of me.

 _Who are you?_ I wanted to scream.

Where was the man who had pushed me up against his desk weeks ago when Hal was still alive and fucked me senseless? Give me something. Some sign that I mean something to you. Where was the man who had been delighted at my jealousy over Mrs Barlow?

“Flint?” I swallowed as our fingers briefly touched.

“Don’t,” he shook his head. “Not now, Billy.”

“James…” I implored him.

Flint sighed as he looked at me, and I could tell then something was different and things had changed. “Mrs Barlow is in town, Billy.”

And so that was it, I felt the pain clench my heart. She was here. “I’m sorry,” I muttered and looked away. I couldn’t bear to see the look in his eyes. Thankfully, Dufrense interrupted us to take us to the meeting.

Mrs Barlow.

I could never compete with a pretty woman. 

*fin*


	10. That Fucking Door

Drabble for [@shippedgoldstandard  ](https://tmblr.co/mM1HDKgtBCXVqgdNOcIe3Fw) @tumblr Thank you for the inspiration! :)

Billy knew that something was terribly wrong with Flint so he did what he could to be his rock in the storm. Billy would always be there for as long as he could still believe the man was still there. Maybe he would be there after that too. It would take something drastic to happen to pull him away from Flint. It was Billy who kept the men in line until John Silver began to taste the power of being liked. The Captain depended on him and by god he wouldn’t let him down.

Billy longed to see something in those eyes that wasn’t pain or anger. He wished he could just reach over and smooth the wrinkled forehead. He didn’t dare. He wasn’t lying when he said to Gates he was afraid of Flint. He had no idea how the man would react. It was just as likely that he’d kill him as kiss him for even suggesting it.

Billy wished he could forget what it felt like to have Flint’s attention when the Captain would undress him with his eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn’t.

“Billy?” Flint looked over at him, “What’s on your mind?”

Billy couldn’t help the flush creep up the back of his neck. “Um…”

He swept an irritated gaze up and down Billy.  “You looked as though you wanted to ask me something.”

“Captain,”  Billy was at a loss for words. “If you want to talk,” he swallowed. “I’m here.”   _Lame, Bones_. Billy wanted to smack himself.

“Talk?” Flint squinted, then smirked. “I don’t think talk is what you want to do.”

Billy froze, swallowed nervously and forced himself to look at Flint. Suddenly he was tired, tired of his feelings being pulled in so many different directions. “So what if I do?” Billy lifted his chin.

“I’d say yes.” Flint told him bluntly.

Billy stared.  “What? I mean … you? Me… Really?!?”

“Billy, I…” Flint began. There was a knock on the door and DeGroot was there. He took a step back at the glare of death. “For fucks sake, speak.” He growled.

“You’re needed on deck. They spotted a sail.” DeGroot didn’t want to know so he quickly walked away.

“Fucking door.” Flint snarled.

“Do you mean it?” Billy asked him as the Captain rose out of his chair. “Yes, I mean?”

“You tell me,” Flint stared up at him, stone-faced. At Billy’s confusion, Flint sighed in exasperation. “Yes!” he snapped, turned on his heel and stalked to the door.

Billy couldn’t blame DeGroot’s expression while all he could do is stand there grinning like a fool while Flint studied the colors of their latest prey.

*FIN*


	11. That tongue

A drabble for [@hiddencait](https://tmblr.co/m6lMKELG4VB1y7kEjU9QyHg) @ tumblr for the lovely pics of Billy’s licking his lips.

Thank you hon! :);)

His mouth always ran dry whenever the signal that the conversation was over was clear. There was so much more he wanted to say he just didn’t know how to say it. Captain Flint was the most infuriatingly frustrating man alive. Billy licked his lips and tried not to imagine how that conversation would have ended had he the balls to kiss the Captain. That was it really, Billy was terrified of the outcome of such an act. He’d half convinced himself all of it was in his head. He was sure Flint wasn’t interested in him at all, it was just wishful thinking. He had hoped, oh god… he’d hoped.

He’d lain awake torturing himself with what ifs.

When he learned about Mrs Barlow all those hopes were dashed and his world crumbled. He’d begun to believe the Captain hadn’t been flirting with him at all. He had to accept that it was all in his head and he hated how much it hurt. He longed for the days before Hal’s death, before the Urca gold. He would casually wander about with his shirt off on purpose and he would feel the Captain’s eyes on him.

Truth was, he would have been devastated if Blackbeard had killed Flint. Truth was, he couldn’t imagine a world without him.  Truth was, he loved that wretched man. It was his greatest secret and he would hold onto it with a death grip. He couldn’t handle it if anyone find out the truth. He didn’t even want to imagine how it could be used against him so he quickly found something else to keep his mind occupied. So he kept holding back and he buried his desires while his tongue kept his lips busy. 

*Fin*


End file.
